Code Geass R3
by YukioKaito
Summary: An expansion of Code Geass. It basically explains the events 3 months after Lelouch's death  or apparent death
1. From the Ashes Britannia!

CODE GEASS: R3

-PROJECT PEGASUS-

Turn 1: From The Ashes; BRITTANIA 

**This ideology I had, of a perfect world, or at least one that wasn't run by sideways political psychopaths, was just a dream. It was something I came to the conclusion of when I had a pistol pointed to my head and someone jamming these facts down my throat, his name was Yukio. And mine… Is Lelouch**

**-Yukio Kaito-**

"Why are we flying back to Japan…? I mean these punks already kicked us out of their torn up country, we got what we need, and even if we didn't they're not a threat."

"Actually Yukio, they are, and we haven't."

"What the hell do you mean? We killed millions of people, advanced our technology, defiled their cities, and set them back - in technological standards – at least 100 years from the amount of damage we caused."

"We left because our leaders were idiots."

"Why go back in! Why not leave well-enough ALONE!"

"It's simple, they could pose a threat"

"WHEN! Even IF and I do mean IF they do we'll just cut those punks back down, WE have the F.L.E.I.J.A's, WE have the Knightmares, WE have the power."

"Fine, you really want to know? Okay, I'll tell you, but this is classified 'tier one' information, and if a peep gets out about this, it's YOUR head that's getting cut off… not ANYONE else's."

"Fine, shoot."

"Its name is Pegasus…"

**-Kallen Kozuki-**

"Kallen, why didn't you answer my question?"

"Oh, sorry Ashley, I just thought that Britannia was leaving Japan, flying a giant cargo airship isn't really gonna help that cause."

"Maybe they're flying it in to fly more stuff out, like those Knightmares n' stuff."

"I can't believe the world is letting Britannia do this, I mean, did they not see what kind of damage Britannia can do with those things.

"Well I mean Britannia IS the world Kallen."

"I guess you're right York."

"Kallen we have to stop getting sidetracked. So how did you're date with Gino go?" Kallen didn't even need to pause to think about it. She knew it was amazing, he was kind considerate, and smart, not to mention cute. She was just about to explain this to Ashley when she heard screams and explosions coming from the downtown core.

"6 MONTHES, IT TAKES THEM 3 GODDAMN MONTHES TO COME AFTER US AGAIN!" She screams tears streaming down her face, her stomach churning. "WHY, LELOUCH! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE US ALONE?"

**-Yukio Kaito-**

**6 minutes earlier**

"Pegasus? Is that what we're looking for?"

"Exactly, Yukio and now that I rain supreme over the Britannian military, there is no one that can stop me from reclaiming my rightful prize."

"I-I don't think it's right to barge into the bunker now that it belongs to Japan again."

"SCREW JAPAN! I need PEGASUS! That's why I needed you to accompany me on this trip Yukio, the unique abilities of your Phantom Mk. II, which can only be harnessed by you."

"Well my 2nd generation of piloting technology which allows my movements inside the cockpit to have a direct effect on my machine, I just don't know why no one else can use it, it's very simple."

"Because nobody else can handle the physical strain it puts on your body."

"I still don't want to help with this massacre."

"Let me phrase this properly, if you don't help with this I'll leak the information on Pegasus and pin it on you." He looked at her in shock, that volume of that one comment sent shockwaves down to his very core. The most traumatizing part of that sentence, Is that she wasn't kidding.

"I-I-I don't know what to say."

"That's because you can't say anything about it, now get your equipment on and get ready to launch in 3 minutes."

**-Kallen Kozuki-**

"I-I-I can't believe this. Those GODDAMN BRITANNIAN'S!"

"Hey, Kallen not ALL Britannian's are this irrational."

"… I, so help me god" Kallen starts to run to the elevator doorway that leads to the basement "I will murder everybody involved in this!"

"Kallen WAIT NO! Don't do this!"

"What am I supposed TO do Ashley, let them murder my people, ha, I don't think so." The elevator door closes and Kallen inserts her Knightmare key into the lock put there to allow a pilot to the basement in cases of self-defense. "Nina! I'm coming down, open the hatch."

"No problem Kallen, just make sure to protect the people of Japan!"

"I will…" The hatch opens; Kallen steadies herself and takes off. Her Guren gets to the scene of the crime quickly. Opponents take her on from left to right, but she makes quick work of them. "You guys are nothing but whelps! Attacking innocent civilians and then as soon as someone challenges you, you get your asses kicked!"

"I agree."

"Who are you! I don't see anything in my general area OR on my radar."

"My name is Yukio Kaito; I am a member of the Britannian Elite Guard."

"YOU'RE BRITANNIAN! SHOW YOURSELF I'M GONNA CUT YOU TO RIBBONS!"

"Even if you are able to see me you have no hope of beating me, girl!"

"Okay, prove it!" Kallen saw a flash go past her Knightmare it was the hidden Knightmare. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU MOVING SO DAMN FAST!" Slowly the Knightmare comes into view walking down the rubble that once was a street, bodies buried in dust and stone, cars flaming and in all of that, there was only silence. "H-how the hell is your Knightmare moving without making any damn noise!"

"Prepare to meet Phantom, the most powerful Knightmare frame in the world!"

"Really?" Kallen asked sarcastically "Test it against my Guren."

"Sure but remember, the eventual destruction of your Knightmare frame will not be my RESPONSIBILITY!" Yukio launches his Knightmare at the Guren.

"How is that thing moving so fast?" In that very instant the Phantom smashes the Guren in the cockpit. Kallen's head is bleeding. "I need to do this for the people of Japan!" Kallen attacks with the intention of killing Yukio but that intention is cut short by the shield the phantom has built into its for-arms. As Yukio's Phantom blocks the attack the He makes the vehicle punch the Guren's cockpit again. The phantom then proceeds to lock itself with the Guren. Yukio gets out of the cockpit and opens Kallen's.

"Truce?" He asks

"A truce, with the scum that murdered all these innocent civilians? Never."

"What do you mean I was screaming at them to stop."

"How do I know you're not just saying that, and that you're not actually just trying to just kill me."

"One; because if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead and two; that I need someone to show me around at Ashford." He says with a smile.

"You're still part of that god-forsaken regimen of Britannian's that did this."

"You're right, but their actions don't dictate my character, I have honor, I'm not just gonna mow down a bunch of innocent men, women, and children." She looked at him curiously. He's not that bad I mean if he was like he said he would've already killed me, and he seems nice enough.

"Just one more question then…"

"Okay, shoot."

"Why didn't you stop them from killing all these people Yukio?" Just then Zipporah came out from the shadows of the underground tunnel.

"She's why…"

"We got what we came for Yukio let's go!" Yukio ran over to Zipporah.

"This girl is a threat ma'am." He explains.

"Then why did you not neutralize her you imbecile."

"Um, number one, I'm only an imbecile in YOUR eyes because you're smarter than everybody on the damn planet, and I think if we can get her to turn, we'll have a very powerful ally on our side."

"Well my Job is to make sure nobody overthrows Britannia, after the death of Lelouch people have starting rioting all over the planet so I don't really have time to argue this with you, seeing as I have to get this data to the new Capital of Britannia and, how should I put this, manufacture it to its maximum capacity. As of now you are enrolled in Ashford Academy and officially responsible for Kallen Kozuki, make sure she doesn't do anything to jeopardize Britannia, and if she does you will both die."


	2. The Power of Geass

CODE GEASS: R3

-PROJECT PEGASUS-

Turn 2: The Power of Geass

-Kallen Kozuki-

"Hey Kallen! Good news!"

"You can stay?"

"Hell yeah!" Yukio said. "But do you know anything about Ashford?"

"You're going to Ashford? I go there!"

"Really? Sweet I needed someone to help me around the school." Yukio says excitedly. They look at each other time almost seems to slow down, but the moment is broken by the sound of a little girl's voice.

"H-help me p-p-please." A little girl about 10 years old is buried in rubble.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there." Yukio explains, running towards the girl. Smoke, fire, and dust blurs his vision but he can still see her. He pulls her out of the rubble by lifting the stones off of her. "Oh my god."

"What is it!" Kallen asks, concerned. Yukio responds quietly into Kallen's ear.

"I don't think she's gonna make it." He whispers in her ear. Just then from the shadows walks a hooded man and woman. Both covered in black hooded capes with the sign of geass on the front.

"I would like to see the girl." He says. He speaks in a late teen like voice 17 to 18 years old. He sounds like Lelouch…

"I presume so… there is nothing else I can do." Yukio exclaims, softly and very sadly.

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE COULD BE ANYONE! A PERVERT, A KILLER, A PSYCOPATH!"

"Kallen if he tries anything, I'll kill him." Yukio says reassuringly to Kallen. The man proceeds to pull of his hood. Beneath it lays long, black hair. Suddenly a glow appears from behind the raven like hair, a red glow. The girl suddenly gets up and was suddenly no longer bleeding, bruised, even scraped. "Holy shit! What the HELL was THAT!" Yukio screams.

"It is called Geass…" The girl in the hood finally spoke. She spoke with such gravity it almost seemed as if the ground was shaking. Yukio eyes were wide open he was shocked.

"Did that red light heal her?" Yukio asks, in shock.

"Yes. But, before you ask it only works the minute you get it, now if she gets hurt again she'll have to get natural help. Unless of course…" the woman says.

"WHAT?" Yukio replies in shock.

"Her Geass ability allows her to heal herself, but I highly doubt that." The man explains.

"We need one of you to watch after her, we have a journey to attend to." The woman tells them something they never thought they'd hear.

"Wait what about her parents won't they..." Yukio doesn't have a chance to finish before his own mind comes to a dark conclusion. Silence overwhelms the conversation. Kallen turns to Yukio with eyes that tell a story too devastating to put into words. The girl's parents… were dead. "God damn it Zipporah!"

"Who is she?" Kallen asks Yukio.

"She's the one who ran this operation, or should I say… massacre." Yukio explains. "And before you ask why I didn't do anything, it's because she's MY superior. She tells ME what to do. I can't disobey her."

"Just leave the Britannian army." Kallen begs "With your piloting skills, if anyone tries to attack us, we'll be unstoppable. Me, You, Gino c'mon Yukio just help us… please?"

"I'll do what I can." Yukio tells Kallen "We'll talk more about it later. As for you, you little girl you're coming with me."

"Hey, I know you!" The young girl says.

"Ya? Where have you seen me before?" He questions.

"You were in the big robot over there attached to that red one." She points to the Phantom which is currently attached to the Guren. Yukio looks at her in shock.

'_How the hell would she know that?" _He thinks. '_Nobody can see through my 10nth generation cloaking technology. Hell they couldn't even tell if there WAS a pilot in there.' _Yukio responds with a simple question. "How would you know that?"

"It's easy! When that nice man over there made his eyes glow, I was able to fly and I saw a bunch of people flying machines and you too. And you kept saying _'STOP ATTACKING THE CIVILIANS!'_

-Flash Back-

"WHAT THE HELL! OUR MISSION WAS TO DEFEND ELITE 8th BATTALION CAPTAIN Zipporah van Lander at ANY COST. THAT DOESN'T MEAN BUTCHER INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"Screw you punk! If we're gonna have to sit and wait for her to come out of that bunker, we're gonna have some target practice."

"These are people, not targets!"

"HAHAHAHA! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"I'm gonna- wait what? What the hell is that thing flying towards us!"

"I dun' no maybe another target, HAHAHAHA!" The pilot starts firing but it's no use the Knightmare makes quick work of him and he is soon ejecting out of his Knightmare. Yukio catches the Eject pod. "Thanks bro." Yukio doesn't respond he lifts the eject pod up over the top of his Knightmare. "N-n-n-no WAIT!" BOOM! The Eject pod hits the ground unbelievably hard and is shattered into pieces. Yukio notices that the red Knightmare frame that appeared almost spontaneously was cutting through hordes of Sutherlands. Yukio decided he had to activate the cloaking abilities of the Phantom in order to defeat his opponent. He slowly fell into the Shadows.

-Flash to Present-

"So what you're telling me is that you…"

"…Went back in time." The little girl finishes his sentence for him.

"I guess we figured out what her geass ability is." The hooded woman proclaims.

"I find it quite intriguing." The man says. "This ability of hers is… if put in the right hands, quite powerful."

"Lelouch?" Kallen asks the man. "Is that you?"

"If you are referring to Lelouch vi Britannia…" The man pulls off his hood. "He is dead." The man pulls off his hood and looks exactly as the fallen leader of Britannia.

"LELOUCH IT IS YOU!" Kallen exclaims excitedly.

"Le… louch?" Yukio says confused "I thought you were dead.

"Well if you are referring to the identity Lelouch vi Britannia then yes… I am dead. But the human being that was Lelouch is not." The man explains. "My name now is L.L. and hers is C.C."

"Lelouch we have so much to catch up on…" Kallen is cut short by L.L.

"I'm afraid I can't I cannot risk being identified." He tells his friend.

"You're right." Yukio says.

"How would YOU know you didn't even know Lelouch?" Kallen asks.

"But I do know that my commanding officer, who is now the current head of the Britannian military said that if there was one person she could torture and kill, it would be the tool that found a way to get stabbed with a pistol in his hand." Everyone looks at him with a very irritated face. "WHAT? Her words not mine." He says looking away.

"Onto serious business." C.C. says "Will one of you watch the girl?"

"I will." Yukio says. The girl looks up at him and smiles; he looks back at her and grins. "I think I'm gonna like it here."


End file.
